


Bridge Between Souls

by Startle_Stars



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Pick Your Poison Writing Contest, Soul Gem Play, Teledildonics, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startle_Stars/pseuds/Startle_Stars
Summary: Madoka and Sayaka have been very good friends for as long as either of them can remember, and they can think of nothing better than each other’s private company. The field trip to Kyoto seemed like a perfect opportunity for a bit of fun in a room just to themselves, but a last minute reassignment put a stop to that plan. Until Sayaka learned of a certain unique property of soul gems.
Relationships: Kaname Madoka/Miki Sayaka
Kudos: 13





	Bridge Between Souls

Madoka’s mood sank when she read through the allocation of bedrooms for the upcoming field trip to Kyoto. Sure, she got the occasional opportunities to sneak in some sex with her best friend regardless, but there was a certain thrill in Sayaka’s suggestion that they do it during the trip. Their own room together, just the two of them, separated by a locked door from any prying eyes and with a whole night to spend in each other’s company. The very idea set a nervous thrill coursing through Madoka’s body. But the original plan of pairing off at night had been replaced, last minute, with individual rooms, and now they’d miss the opportunity. Even worse were the stark warnings at the end of the letter about ‘wandering at night’ and ‘patrols’ ensuring every student stayed in their assigned room once the lights went out.

It was all totally unfair, but Madoka was in no position to argue against it. There was no way she could mention her motive for a return to the original schedule if pressed on it, and she could not substitute an alternative since she was such a terrible liar. At least she’d still have the privacy to attend to any of her unfulfilled needs by herself, but it just wouldn’t be the same as what they had hyped the trip up to be.

The class finally arrived at the hotel, after what would be an exhausting day of sightseeing for those without magically enhanced endurance, but for her had merely been a listless reminder of a lost opportunity. However, once inside, Sayaka hurridly thrust her glittering, cerulean soul gem into Madoka’s hands.

“What’s this for?” Madoka said, tilting her head.

“I’ll explain once the lights go out, but I’ll need your soul gem too,” Sayaka said, holding her hand out.

Tentatively, Madoka took her soul gem out of her bag and passed it into Sayaka’s waiting palm. To hand over something as important as the source of her magical power, and the source of her consciousness, took immense trust. There was nobody else who could meet that bar. “Be careful with it.”

“I will. Just make sure you take it with you when you get into bed.”

Then they were separated, travelling to different rooms to unpack their belongings and toiletries, bathe, then get into their nightwear. Despite the rather unusual individual rooms, the hotel was traditional, and she would be sleeping in a futon placed out on the floor. Once the lights were out, Madoka sighed, staring at the roof. All those desires she had for what they could get up to during this trip, of them warming up, kissing, and secretly fingering each other under the covers, would amount to nothing. At least she had the glow of Sayaka’s soul gem to keep her company.

“Madoka, you still awake?” A telepathic message from Sayaka bombarded Madoka’s mind, startling her.

“Y-yeah, what is it?” Madoka replied. She always found it awkward to hold a conversation with someone she couldn’t see or hear.

“Well, I learned something interesting about soul gems. Want to find out?”

Madoka held Sayaka’s soul gem out in front of her, gazing into the gentle, relaxing pulsing of the glow. “Okay.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Before Madoka could respond, she felt Sayaka’s lips against her own. Warm. Gentle, at first, but before long she felt Sayaka’s tongue push inside her mouth, entwining with her own, her body warming up with every caress. Her eyes were wide open, looking for the source of the sensation but seeing nothing.

Madoka stammered out another telepathic message “W-what’s going on?”

“I’m kissing you. You can feel it, right?”

“Mmh...” The sensation of kisses was trailing down her neck and collarbone now, along with enough tender suckling to leave hickeys if it were for real. “How are you doing this?”

“With your soul gem. If I kiss it, you can feel it. Just relax and let me take care of everything.”

The kisses continued trailing lower, pressing upon bare skin despite the nightwear that would usually be in the way. The phantom lips arrived at her breasts, brushing against her nipple before gently sucking. Madoka’s breath hitched as, somehow, she felt Sayaka’s lips planted on both her nipples and her mouth at the same time.

A fourth pair of lips began kissing her, starting just below where the curve of her chest met her stomach, and moving down, across her smooth tummy and to her belly button. Madoka could guess where those lips were going next. This slow build-up was exactly what Sayaka would usually do to get her going before drawing her tongue along her slit, albeit usually she only had one pair of lips with which to tease. Madoka was quickly getting turned on, and with it, the space between her thighs was growing increasingly damp. Not wanting to ruin her nightwear, as she had no possible replacement with her, she threw off the overheating covers and began to undress.

Her hands grew increasingly shaky as she unbuttoned her top, opening her chest to the cool air of the room. The bluish glow of Sayaka’s gem beside her gave off enough illumination in the otherwise blackened room to reveal that, far from the saliva she had expected to be trailed across the slight curves of her breasts, they remained dry. The only visible sign of Sayaka’s presence was Madoka’s increasingly erect nipples. More kisses started trailing up, along the inside of Madoka’s thighs, the gentle pressing of lips rapidly converging on her wet, increasingly needy pussy from three sides.

The patter of kisses landing against her body intensified further. It was as if Madoka was laying down in the rain, landing upon her slowly at first but soon growing into a storm, soft lips colliding against her body in dozens of different places with an incessant rhythm. But they all avoided one place – the most important place, and this left Madoka increasingly frustrated as she shimmied her bottoms away from underneath her butt. Surely Sayaka would make her move soon, but the prospect of touching herself under the cacophony of sensations she was receiving through her soul gem was becoming achingly enticing.

“This is amazing, but are you just planning to tease me all night? Can you kiss anywhere?” Madoka messaged to Sayaka.

The kissing halted for a moment. “Fine, fine, give me a moment.”

Madoka awaited the inevitable. That she couldn’t possibly see or feel when Sayaka would resume her efforts, but simply had to wait until it would hit her, only heightened the desperate anticipation. Second after aching second passed without the phantom sensation of kissing or licking returning, reducing Madoka to gradually lowering a hand below the covers, fingertips seeking out her own core.

“Ohh, Sayaka!” Madoka gasped aloud as she felt a firm tongue press against her slit. After tensing her entire body, she allowed her shoulders to relax and allow Sayaka to bring pleasure to her soul. “Finally.”

Sayaka didn’t need to pause her oral to send Madoka another telepathic message. “Now to bring back the rest.”

“Eehh!” Madoka squirmed. It wasn’t just her pussy that was being caressed by Sayaka’s tongue – it felt like that was, somehow, being dragged across every inch of her body simultaneously. Her lips, her feet, her breasts and even her butt was experiencing each of Sayaka’s delightful licks and kisses. What was going to be a slow build-up to a climax had turned into a frantic rush, Madoka rapidly approaching that edge, then feeling herself crash over it and somehow keep going.

“How are you doing, Madoka? I can’t see you, so I need some feedback over here.”

“Amazing! Don’t stop!” Madoka hissed, unsure if she had spoken aloud or actually sent the message to Sayaka – the distinction between the two had blurred in her increasingly lust-clouded mind.

Madoka’s toes curled and her hands crumpled the bedsheets, her entire body writhing as her orgasm crashed through her. Mind blank, eyes wide, mouth desperately gasping for air, she dropped Sayaka’s soul gem onto her chest. Her body uncoiled, then coiled again as Sayaka’s efforts didn’t cease but instead grew even more intense. Too intense – Madoka had barely caught her breath before she felt another climax approaching. Her mind too distracted to think, Madoka couldn’t understand why Sayaka hadn’t given her some pause before continuing.

More tongue reached her, this time inside. Her mouth was captured and invaded with a kiss that she could not struggle against even if she wanted. The licks at her pussy reached far inside, pushing against every single sopping part of her passage beyond the limits of what any non-magical effort could achieve. Even her ass was not spared. “S-Saya-“ Madoka struggled to stutter through a telepathic message, her mind, soul and body entirely occupied with something far more important than mere communication.

Another orgasm quickly washed over her – Madoka had lost track of how long it took – blanking her mind to everything but the intense sensations Sayaka was delivering upon her soul gem that left her panting and moaning. The licking and kissing continued regardless. Frantically panting, body ringing with oversensitivity, she struggled to understand what Sayaka was doing. Why wasn’t she stopping? Had she not seen or heard Madoka?

No. Sayaka might be eating her out, but Sayaka wasn’t actually here. In the heat of the moment, with every part of her singing the idea that Sayaka was lapping at her, she overlooked that Sayaka wasn’t really here.

Cutting through the layers of distraction, Madoka focused on a message to Sayaka. “S-stop!”

“Did you?” Sayaka sent back.

She really had no idea, Madoka realised. At least the sensations bombarding had Madoka finally let up. “Yeah, twice already...”

“It’s that intense? Sorry, I must have lost track of time.” An eager tone filled Sayaka’s reply “You need to try doing it to me too, Madoka. I need to see what it’s like on the receiving end.”

“Okay, just give me a moment to catch my breath.” Madoka looked around for Sayaka’s soul gem. “Who told you about this, anyway? That you could do all this with other girls soul gems?”

“Mami mentioned it... She never told me how or why she knew about it, even though I asked.”

With Sayaka’s soul gem back in hand, Madoka turned it around between her fingertips. It was very similar to her own in form, size, and luminescence. She recalled how Sayaka began her teasing earlier – that by kissing or licking someone’s soul gem they, seemingly, could feel it.

“Okay, here goes.” Madoka leaned forward, pressing her lips upon the cool, firm surface of the soul gem, far and away from the warm skin that she would usually feel when kissing Sayaka.

Worse, there was no feedback from Sayaka. No reciprocation. No hand brushing through the hair on the back of her head, pulling her in deeper. No hand snaking its way up under her skirt towards her panties. It just wasn’t as fun to give as it was to receive when it came to soul gems, especially compared to sex in person.

“Are you feeling anything yet, Sayaka?” Madoka sent, still kissing.

“Yeah, you’re kissing my shoulder,”

“Huh?” Madoka realised she was missing something about how soul gem kissing worked. Given that all her kissing was achieving barely more than nothing, Sayaka must have put in serious effort to create the indulgent build-up, from embers to an inferno, which she had received.

“Oh, of course. Sorry, I forgot to explain how it works. You don’t just have to kiss it. You need to focus on what you’re kissing.”

Madoka stopped thinking merely of kissing Sayaka’s bare skin and focused on a specific feature. Her delectable lips. While the crystalline surface of the soul gem was a barrier to such imagination, Sayaka’s earlier efforts had left the memory of such a kiss fresh in her mind and easy to recall. She drifted into a trance, allowing herself to be taken away by the fantasy that she was not merely kissing Sayaka’s soul, but was also greedily claiming her mouth as her own, pressing forth in waves as she captured more and more of her friend.

“Now you have the hang of it,” Sayaka sent. “Now, I’m curious about something else. Can you feel this?”

The imagined press of Madoka’s lips against Sayaka turned into a real press, or at least as much of one as it could be without the accompanying grasps, ruffling of her hair, and the sheer presence of Sayaka alongside her. Her tongue simultaneously met the cold, harsh surface of Sayaka’s soul gem and the plush warmth of Sayaka’s phantom kiss upon her soul gem. The two combined in a bewildering overlaying of sensations, physical clashing with magical.

“Yeah, I can feel it.”

Madoka began thinking about everywhere else she could kiss. She visualised Sayaka in her mind, naked, horny, eager and waiting for Madoka to bring her mouth around a pert nipple. She was far too on-edge from earlier to replicate the slow build-up that Sayaka had inflicted upon her, so after giving what she hoped was accurate attention to Sayaka’s breasts, she turned her attention to her pussy, trying to imagine just how wet it must be already as she drew her tongue across...

An unyielding crystalline surface.

It just wasn’t the same. Sure, they could get off like this, but all the subtlety had been erased. The simple pleasure of Sayaka’s weight on top of her as they made out, or the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she gasped for breath. Even her smell was absent. Nothing about her was alongside her but the spectral kissing and the occasional telepathic message. Still, it did feel really good when Sayaka went all out on her, so for Sayaka’s sake, she would push through the dissonance to get her off like this at least once.

“More, Madoka! Touch me more!”

Madoka knew Sayaka had somehow managed to kiss her all over, but she had no idea how to replicate it “How?”

“Just... imagine. It doesn’t have to make – ah – any sense, as long as you can picture it.”

“Picture it...” Madoka paused from her licking to speak aloud. What if, she thought, she could stop time like Homura. Then use that time to run her tongue across every delightful morsel of Sayaka’s body in what would feel like an instant to her. She held onto that idea and then brought the soul gem to her mouth once more.

“Perfect!” Sayaka’s sudden reply startled. “Keep doing that.”

Madoka continued her motions. The lack of any further feedback from Sayaka, subtle or overt, removed all of the little cues she would use to determine how Sayaka was feeling or decide what she might want to happen next. She could only imagine what she would look like right now, blushing heavily and gasping under Madoka’s incessant attention. A few minutes went by without any new messages from the other end, even as her movements became increasingly messy and her focus increasingly strained. Not even a reciprocated kiss.

“M-madoka, s-stop, please!” Sayaka said.

Madoka complied. “What is it?”

“I-it’s really intense, so I already came.”

“Oh... I couldn’t know.” Madoka frowned at the glowing gem in her hands. Apart from it being covered with her own saliva, there was no visible change to it. It glowed just as intensely as before.

“I see. This is a bit of a disaster, huh? It feels amazing, but without being able to see each other, or directly hear each other...” Sayaka paused. “Oh, there’s one more thing we can try with the soul gems.”

“Hmm?”

“Putting it inside.”

Madoka choked up. Inside? Her soul gem, buried deep within her best friend? She had no idea how Sayaka could think of such a perverse idea. What she did know was that now she heard it, she desperately wanted to feel it. “Can you?” was all the instruction Sayaka needed.

A surge of phantom bliss rolled through Madoka, starting at the tips of her feet and flowing upwards until her entire body buzzed as an erogenous zone being caressed in the warmest, boldest feelings of Sayaka. All the feedback and communication from Sayaka, once muted or absent, carried a new intensity. Each breath and heartbeat from her friend transmitted to her, as if it were her own. All else that happened beyond, from the quiet background hum of the hotel to the bed she was laying upon, vanished. It was as if Madoka had entered into a closed bubble, within which all she could experience was Sayaka, herself, and pleasure. 

Brief fantasies flashed before Madoka’s eyes. Not her own, she quickly realised, but Sayaka’s fantasies about her. They started small. Sayaka holding her. Sayaka slowly stripping her. Sayaka dipping between her legs and drinking from her. Then they grew less coherent, until they were just instantaneous captures of Sayaka frantically grinding as much of her form up against Madoka as possible, seeking out any possible additional sensation from pressing tits, thighs, butts – whatever – against Madoka.

Soon, Madoka couldn’t stop herself from moaning and writhing atop the bed that she had since forgotten about. Her body thrashed, her hair became a mess and the sheets below grew damp with sweat and more. An orgasm crashed over her, her eyes rolling back and her legs thrashing. Then another, and before long the difference between climax and buildup had entirely dissipated into a ceaseless, boiling lust.

“How is it, Madoka?” a message came through from Sayaka, each syllable seeming to echo within her mind, drowning out any noise that she herself was making.

“Amazing! It’s like... I’m floating in a sea of Sayaka. I love it!”

“What? Okay, I need to feel this too. Can you put it in?”

Madoka glanced to her side at the soul gem that she had long since dropped. “I’ll try.”

She had to pace herself, summoning what strength her climax-wracked body could muster as she brought her fingertips around the soul gem, before clasping it tight as yet another toe-curling orgasm hit. The girth of the soul gem was slightly intimidating, being so much more than a mere finger. The shape wasn’t particularly appealing either, but Madoka didn’t care anymore. The intensity of everything was taking her breath away, and no matter how difficult it would be, she desperately wanted her friend to feel the same.

“Here, ah, goes...” Limply, Madoka brought the soul gem to her pussy, and slid it into the slick folds with stunning ease. Her body was more than ready to take it, and she held it entirely within her.

“Wow, Madoka. That is... I can’t even explain it.”

“You don’t need to. Just let the feeling happen.”

Even for Madoka it somehow grew yet more intense, feeling Sayaka not just around her but deep within her core. Her body pulsed with feedback, growing more and more intense in an endless back and forth of love, Madoka’s pleasure overlapping with Sayaka’s as they both felt through each other’s bodies as if they were their own. Tastes, smells, touches, even the rhythm of their beating hearts overlapped. She could tell that Sayaka was getting close, somehow sensing the tensing of her friend’s muscles and accelerating breathing.

This couldn’t be described as sex any more, Madoka realised. They were sharing something deeper. They were feeling each other’s souls. She had no idea how or why it worked like this – why two girls stuffing each other’s soul gem into their respective pussies could have this effect, but none of that mattered. Their mutual climaxes synced up, a moment of overwhelming sensation through which Madoka could barely hold onto her consciousness as her mind overloaded, her limbs went numb and her vision blurred. She garbled incoherently through her lips – it didn’t matter what and she couldn’t hear herself, she just knew she screamed out something.

“This...” It was already an immense struggle to focus enough for Madoka to send even a single word at a time to Sayaka. “It’s... too much.”

“I want...” the reply stumbled and jumped between words. “Forever.”

Intense was no longer the right word for it. She was losing herself in Sayaka – any remaining distinction between their feelings and thoughts rapidly dissolving away. The exhilaration went far beyond the ability of even a magical girl’s body to endure, and the effect was only getting stronger.

They pulled out each other’s soul gems, ceasing the whirling sensations. Madoka desperately panted for breath as she leaned up, the room around her appearing to spin and swerve as her capacity to think slowly came back to her. At some point she must have fallen off the bed without noticing, entangled sheets and pillows dragged along for the ride too. “That was too far.”

“Yeah. We should... take a break.”

Now that regular feeling could break through to her, no longer masked under intense pleasure, Madoka realised just how exhausted and sore her body was. And her throat, too. Just _how_ loud had she been screaming with each climax? A deep blush crossed her face when she realised that it was almost certain that students in the rooms next to hers had heard her.

“I think...” Still dazed, Madoka paused, struggling to remember exactly the chain of events that lead to this. “Mami told you about this? About soul gem, uh, sex? She must have missed something.”

No reply came from Sayaka. Guessing from her own tiredness, Sayaka must have already fallen asleep, leaving Madoka with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her company. At least, she would have, but she instead needed to drag herself back upon her bed to get some much-needed sleep too.


End file.
